Jealous Hanna
by JennylovesSNSD
Summary: AU where the Emison kiss didn't take place. A few things shifted in this one shot to help it flow better. Also what I wish would've happened instead, lol.


Jealous Hanna

"You've been looking pretty down since Alison's been back. Are you okay, Han?" Spencer asked wanting to move on from the topic of her parents splitting up.

"And don't beat around the bush with that, "I'm fine," crap." Spencer continued.

Hanna sighed before saying, "It's just every since Ali's been back, she's kind of been all over Emily and Emily gives her the attention that she wants."

Spencer gave Hanna a smile, finding it cute how Hanna's jealous of Alison.

"I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about. Em loves you like crazy. She definitely cares about Ali, but it's all platonic."

"I sure hope so."

Hanna was on her way to Emily's house when she noticed Caleb sitting on the swing set. She decided to join him.

"Hey," She began.

"Hey," Caleb replied.

The silence was a little bit awkward. Hanna wondered if it had to do with her telling him that her and Emily started dating after he left for Ravenswood.

"Caleb, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Are you weirded out by the fact that I'm dating Emily now? I know you're cool with the whole gay thing, but even I'd be a little surprise if my straight ex turned around and started dating a guy after me."

Caleb laughed, very much amused by Hanna's comments as usual, "I'm not. I really like Emily and I know she'll take care of you. I'm happy for you and I definitely respect your relationship with Emily. I, myself, just need to figure out how I'll get over you…" Caleb said, his voice trailing off towards the end of his sentence.

Hanna frowned, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry, Caleb… I don't know what to say…"

"Don't worry about it, Han."

"Can we still be friends?" Hanna asked.

Caleb nodded, "Couldn't imagine my life without you."

Hanna smiled before grabbing Caleb's hand to drag him to Emily's house with her, "I'm not letting you sit here alone. We're all meeting at Em's house to watch a news announcement so you should come with. You know, and be catch up on all this A crap."

Caleb just followed her with no resistance whatsoever.

As the detective on the news began his announcement, Hanna noticed that Alison reached for Emily's hand and Emily did hesitate, but eventually held Alison's hand.

Hanna frowned deeply and leaned towards Spencer to harshly whisper, "See! Look at them! It's like I'm not even in the room!"

"Maybe she didn't want to be rude and shove her hand away… Or maybe she's trying to make you jealous because you brought Caleb."

Hanna scoffed, "whatever."

The following day came with more threats from A. Alison wants more than anything to escape, but no one was willing to help her, besides Hanna.

Hanna has helped her gather up her clothes and even went to go get her some money.

As Hanna was counting the money, she heard footsteps approaching and stuffed the money under the bag.

"Where's Ali?" Was the first thing to come out of Emily's mouth the moment she came into Hanna's room.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Nice seeing you too, Emily. Alison's having dinner with her dad."

Emily was about to leave to go look for Alison when she noticed a train ticket on the table.

"What's this for, Hanna?"

"I'm going to visit my grandma."

"New Jersey's not on the way to Oklahoma, Hanna."

Emily then notice the duffle bag full of clothes too and pulled it towards her, therefore, revealing the money.

"Are you helping Ali leave? What the hell is wrong with you, Hanna?"

"She's in danger and she asked for my help! What am I suppose to do?"

"You know, a lot's changed with you since she's been back." Emily said accusingly.

"Oh yeah, and nothing's changed with you?! I saw you holding her hand last night!"

"She was frightened! She reached out for me. What was I suppose to do? Slap her hand? I'm surprise you even noticed with Caleb being there and all."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me! Ever since Ali's been back, she's all you freaking care about! It's like you totally forgot that I'M your girlfriend – not her, but you hardly even notice my existence anyway."

"What? She's been threatened and chased after for so long. I just wanted to help and show her that there's still someone who cares considering all you guys try to avoid her and you even try to help her run away. I just want to protect her, like I would do for Aria and Spencer and especially you. You have no reason to be jealous, Hanna."

"Are you serious? No reason to be jealous? The intense stares, the handholding, the hand on each other's lap. Do you even want me as your girlfriend anymore?" Hanna's voice cracked a bit. She's on the verge of tears, but refuse to show Emily how hurt she is.

Emily's stern expression softens up, noticing how hurt her girlfriend is. She should've known she was getting too close to Ali, but it meant nothing to her. It was all empty touches. They weren't warm, like Hanna's.

Emily began to take a few steps closer to Hanna and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm so stupid, Han. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel this way at all… I love you, so much. I just don't want anything to happen to Ali because she's our friend and nothing more. I'll tell her to stop being so touchy feely with me, whatever you want. I'm sorry." Emily said softly into Hanna's ear while running her fingers through her hair and ending her sentence with a kiss to Hanna's left temple.

Hanna wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and hugged her back tightly.

"I'm sorry for trying to drive Ali away and for bringing Caleb without warning."

"I should've known that everything going on between you and Ali were platonic because you're mine, and all mine." Hanna said possessively while tightening her hands even more.

Emily laughed while bending her head down a bit to capture Hanna's lips, "all yours."

During the sweet kiss, Hanna decided to spice it up a bit by tugging on Emily's bottom lip, eliciting a slight moan from the taller girl. Hanna smiled at that and ran her tongue over Emily's bottom lip once she released it.

Hanna began to tug off Emily's blue jacket and then proceeds to wrap her arms around Emily's neck. Emily responded by wrapping her arms around Hanna's waist and picking her up to toss her onto her bed and then pushing the bag onto the floor.

"I'm gonna remind you why you have no reason to be worried about Ali whatsoever because this is all for you, and only you."


End file.
